Luz, Camara, Acción
by Viictoriia
Summary: Phineas y Ferb tienen que hacer una pelicula para un proyecto escolar pero despues de hacer serios cambios al guion, la historia deja de protagonistas a Ferb un detective y a Vanessa como la villana de la cual el protagonista esta enamorado... ¿Ironico?


Luz, cámara… ¡Acción!

Era a primera vista un día soleado y agradable en Danville aunque el climatólogo hubiese dicho en el noticiero de la mañana que habría precipitación de lluvia.

-Bien, Póngalo ahí

Decía Phineas mientras ordenaba Buford acomodar unos cartones.

-¿Dónde pongo esto?

Preguntaba Baljeet.

-En la esquina no creo que utilicemos eso hasta la escena del bar…

El patio trasero de los Flynn-Fletcher estaba igual de activo que siempre y el sexto sentido de candase se activo, al escuchar ruido.

-¡Phineas!

Grito la chica atravesando la casa hasta llegar al patio.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Decía la chica llegando hasta Phineas.

-Ah, hola Candace… Estamos armando un set para hacer una película…

Candace sonrió maliciosamente, sacando su celular.

-Y que cosa inventaron… ¿actores robot?... ¿Una maquina de efectos especiales?...

Phineas rio.

-Eso suena genial Candace… Pero esto es una tarea de artes… La maestra dijo que teníamos que hacer una película de lo más casera posible…

Candace rodeo los ojos y suspiro guardando su móvil.

-Esto es genial… a…

Después de pensarlo un poco recobro el ánimo.

-¡Si!, eso quiere decir que podre tener en paz una cita con Jeremy…

Ella salto de alegría hacia la casa mientras volvía a tomar su celular.

-¿Que pasa con Candace?

Pregunto Isabella viendo como la chica se iba dando saltitos.

-Lo de siempre… Parece que está feliz porque va a salir con Jeremy…

-Bien por ella…

Sonrió Isabella.

-Phineas, ya está todo…

Le aviso Gretchen.

-¡Fantástico!

Dijo el chico viendo el "set" completo que consistía en unas paredes falsas color crema y dentro de ese falso cuarto estaban un escritorio en el que había un montón de hojas y libros y detrás una silla, también había unos libreros, en fin el cuarto daba una apariencia de oficina de detective privado.

- Bien tenemos bien la idea… Ferb es el protagonista…. Y esta es una historia de un detective valiente, inteligente y… muy callado… Contiene ciencia ficción, piratas, romances históricos, secretos, chismes, misterios, tragedia y acción... *

Decía Phineas entusiasmado, mientras que los demás miembros del equipo se miraban entre ellos.

-Oye... Pero no crees que la historia debería ser más tranquila… Ya sabes como es la maestra de artes y no creo que le vaya a agradar tanto…

Mencionaba Isabella que estaba implicada en el proyecto de grupo.

-… De detective suena bien…

Los demás asintieron, aquella historia estaba demasiada intrincada y probablemente la maestra de artes que era una amargada no le entusiasmaría tanto la idea como a ellos o como a los demás alumnos… O como a las personas normales que son felices…

-Bueno… Pero ferb ya se aprendió el guion…

-Lo podemos rescribir ¿No tienes problema con eso Ferb?

Ferb solo alzo el pulgar.

-Parece que está de acuerdo… Creo que si podemos cambiarlo…

Dijo Phineas resignado y dejo el guion en manos de los demás miembros del equipo para que lo rescribieran. Después de un rato y un cambio drástico el guion la historia quedo como la de un detective que seguía la pista de una ladrona que a su vez era su interés romántico.

-No me acaba de agradar la idea…

Decía Buford pues el romance no era lo suyo, pero siendo que la mayoría había votado que se quedara así pues había muchas más mujeres… Y también Baljeet que para el brabucón era lo mismo la historia se quedo así.

-Wow, chicos es un gran guion… pero ¿Dónde conseguiremos a la ladrona?

-Que tal si es una de ellas…

Buford sin mucho interés señalo a las chicas que antes eran de la tropa de exploradoras quienes ayudaban a los chicos con su proyecto.

-Yo podría…

Se ofreció Gretchen al saber que la chica era el interés romántico de Ferb… al menos en la historia.

-Hmp, No te ofendas Gretchen pero me imagino a este personaje como alguien mayor y muy madura…

Ciertamente las chicas que ahí se encontraban aunque cursando ya la secundaria a un paso de la preparatoria aun seguían conservando algunos rasgos infantiles acordes a su edad.

-¿Que tal si hacemos una audición?

Menciono Baljeet, emocionado con la fantasía de ver a un montón de chicas actuando solo para él.

-La audición suena bien…

Los chicos se pusieron en marchas y pusieron un letrero de "audiciones para una obra (sola chicas)" en el patio de enfrente de su casa, el lugar inmediatamente se lleno de chicas, pues Phineas y Ferb ya eran bastante conocidos por sus inventos que en cuanto la gente sabía algo de ellos salía corriendo a ver que era.

-Bien lee el primer párrafo…

La chica asintió.

-Ja, ja, ja… ¡¿Crees que puedes detenerme?

Gritaba la chica con una voz grave y exagerada.

-Este… Nosotros te llamamos…

Interrumpió Phineas. La siguiente chica entro y comenzó a decir las mismas líneas anquen de una forma robótica, Phineas hizo lo mismo y paso a la siguiente.

-…

-Tienes que hablar…

Pero la chica salió corriendo.

-Siguiente…

-¡Los amos Phineas y Ferb!

-siguiente…

-Ser o no ser… esa es la cuestión…

Decía con una calavera en la mano.

-Eso no está en el guion…

-Pero queda cool…

-¡Siguiente!

-Hola…

-Tú eres hombre…

-Pero que discriminación… solo por ser hombre no puedo estar en su obra…

-¡Agh!... Siguiente…

-Emeraparta redop seerc… ¿Orep?

-El guion está al revés…

-¡Ah!

-¡Siguiente…!

-Bien…

-Tú ya habías pasado…. ¡Siguiente!

Esta vez entro una chica alta de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Wow, se ve bien para el papel…

Susurro Isabella, pero en cuanto hablo una chillona voz salió.

-¡ay!

Se taparon los oídos todos.

-... ¡Siguiente!

-¡Siguiente!

-¡Siguiente!

-¡Siguiente!

-¡Siguiente!

-Pero si ya no hay nadie más…

Phineas se golpeo contra el escritorio…

Mas allá a unos metro caminaba una castaña, bastante molesta porque de nuevo tendría un aburrido fin de semana viendo como su padre construía "inadores" para que después Perry el ornitorrinco los destruyera sin piedad y luego tener que escuchar las quejas de su padre, y simplemente no podía ir con su novio Johnny pues era otro cuento de no acabar, con sus constantes peleas ya no era lo mismo de antes y ambos planeaban cortar por mucho que le doliera a la chica, desanimada y sola lo único que le quedo fue ir por una malteada, deregreso decidió irse por otro camino y paso por la calle en la que alcanzo a leer "audiciones" pero no le hizo mucho caso hasta que escucho una voz llamarle.

-¡Vanessa!

Grito una chica detrás de ella.

-¿Candace?

Dijo tras terminar de darle un sobo a la malteada. Los chicos que estaban ahí alzaron la cabeza hacia la chica, en especial cierta persona.

-Mira Phineas ella es excelente, es guapa, mayor y madura…

-Si…

Dijo Recobrando un poco el ánimo.

-Si… Vanessa como no se me había ocurrido antes, es perfecta para el papel y la conocemos de hace tiempo…

Dijo levantándose animadamente hasta llegar a Vanessa, Ferb se levanto pero se quedo estático en el mismo lugar.

-¡Hola Vanessa!

-Ah hola Phineas… ¡Wow!... que alto, luces bien…

Phineas sonrió.

-Gracias, tu también luces genial…

-Que es lo que quieres Phineas…

Pregunto hostil, Candace interrumpiendo a los dos.

-Los chicos y yo estamos haciendo una película casera para la clase de artes, nos preguntábamos si querías participar como la villana…

-Phineas… no molestes a Vanessa no creo que quiera…

-¿Por qué no? No tengo nada más interesante que hacer…

Vanessa pensó en la ironía de ser la "villana".

-Como sea, aunque te aburrirás Vanessa…

Dijo Candace que se alejo pues tenía que ir con Jeremy, las dos se despidieron y quedaron en encontrarse otro día para platicar, pues hacía tiempo que no se veían.

Vanessa se acerco al grupo y se sorprendió gratamente al verlos tan grandes a todos, pues los recordaba como unos niños.

-Hola Ferb… Tú también creciste…

Saludo la castaña notando que estaban casi de la misma altura, Ferb simplemente se quedo callado, quería simplemente decirle "hola" también, pero no podía, unas molestas mariposas estaba revoloteando en su estomago y su pecho.

-Tan serio como siempre

Sonrió Vanessa mientras iba a saludar a los demás.

-No… es raro, no está serio como siempre…

Pensó Phineas mirando a Ferb un poco desconcertado.

-¿Este bien?

Le pregunto su hermano a Ferb pero el esquivo la mirada y camino.

-Así es el amor…

Sonrió Isabella y Phineas no entendía nada. Todos comenzaron a ser su trabajo las ex exploradoras comenzaron con la caracterización de todos, Isabella del maquillaje y los demás en cámaras, audio, escenarios y edición.

La escena comenzó normal con una introducción sacada de una película de los años 50's en el que narrador era Phineas. Después en otra escena Ferb llegaba a la escena donde un misterioso y afamado ladrón había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, con el clásico atuendo compuesto por una gran gabardina y sombrero café. Hasta el momento la trama se desarrollaba perfecto, el comisario que era interpretado por Buford retaba el intelecto del detective para encontrar "in fraganti" al "ladrón sin rostro" y atraparlo. Ya llevaban prácticamente la mitad en una tarde, y llegaba el momento en que el protagonista y la villana se encontraban por primera vez, se trataba de un baile de caridad en el que asistía gente muy rica y poderosa, el protagonista había seguido hábilmente su rastro hasta el lugar.

-Música…

Susurraba el director Phineas a Isabella quien puso una pista. La escena consistía en que Ferb debía caminar hasta su sospechosa e invitarla a bailar para saber si podía sacar algo de información… era esta la escena en la que por más tiempo Ferb hablaba.

-¿Bailas?

La escena estaba rodándose y Ferb extendió su mano hasta Vanessa la cual el acepto, Ferb al sentir contacto inmediatamente quito la mano cuando ella se había levantado por completo, cuando le guion decía que nunca separaban sus manos si no hasta que el baile se acababa, esto porque el protagonista se enamoraba a primera vista de la sospechosa/villana, el comportamiento que tenia Ferb no paso desapercibido pero no detuvieron la escena por eso, por alguna razón aquello le daba "realismo".

-¿Y Bien, porque me invito usted a bailar?

-No puede un caballero invitar a una dama solitaria a tener un baile…

-Eso es sospechoso…

Le miro la castaña.

-Sospechoso… ¿Por qué?

Pregunto él. La chica sonrió coqueta.

-Habiendo tantas chicas solas por ahí y más bellas… usted se dirige con bastante decisión hacia mi… ¿Ya lo tenía planeado?

Sonrió.

-Me descubrió…

La escena salía fluida y la música comenzaba a ser más lenta por lo tanto el protagonista y el villano debían "intimar" un poco más, es decir acercarse un poco, pero por alguna razón Ferb no lo hacía y el baile termino.

-Me gustaría invitarle a tomar algo… usted…

-…. Vanessa… mi nombre es Vanessa y usted es…

-Ferb…

Se decidió mantener sus nombres originales. Él tomo una copa de vino (que en realidad era jugo) de una de las charolas que llevaban los meseros.

-Bueno Ferb, podría ser en otro momento… tengo que hacer algo importante…

-Como que…

La chica se acerco al oído del muchacho.

-Es secreto…

Ferb trago saliva y le tembló la mano lo que hizo que se derramara un poco de liquido que había en la copa, pero esa acción tímida no pareció importar pues aun seguían rodando escena ellos realmente seguían pensando que Ferb lo improvisaba... La chica comenzó a caminar hasta desaparecer entre la gente.

-Corte, se queda…

Ferb se sintió aliviado, una parte de él no quería repetir, pues al sentir cerca a la castaña sentía que le daba fiebre y comenzaba a sentirse mareado… Aunque la sensación a veces no le molestaba en absoluto…

Las escenas siguieron pasando, el detective falla en encontrar al ladrón y el comisario comienza a dudar del detective pues se movió lento dejándole escapar. Una escena de discusión llega y el comisario le empieza a decir que escucho de malas lenguas que el "ladrón sin rostro" anda en negociosos muy sucios con la mafia, el protagonista no lo cree y niega que sea cierto, después de eso él sale desganado afuera y saca un cigarrillo (falso) y cuando está dispuesto a prenderla de nuevo aparece la castaña.

-Pareces deprimido

Dice juguetona y al oír la voz de la chica el detective levanta la cabeza y le sonríe.

-No te preocupes...

-Chico duro… me lo supuse, que tal si tomamos un trago...

La siguiente escena consistía a un bar, los dos hablaban amenamente.

-¿Por qué estabas tan deprimido?

-Gajes del oficio…

Excusaba el detective.

-Bueno todos tenemos problemas con el trabajo… Compañeros chismosos, envidiosos, jefes gritones…

El chico sonrió.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil...

-Todo es fácil pero nosotros somos los que nos lo complicamos por naturaleza…

Dijo aquello con voz baja.

-Es Cierto…

Ella le miro a los ojos mientras que un mechón de cabello comenzaba a desacomodarse en su cara.

-Bien esta escena háganla bien…

Susurraba Phineas a Ferb, mientras que las chicas comenzaban a suspirar.

-Asco… ¿No es así Baljeet?

Decía Buford mientras miraba a Baljeet, pero este no compartía la misma idea, pues tenía ojitos brillosos mientras suspiraba, Buford solo rodo los ojos.

Después de unos segundos Ferb llevo su mano a la cara de Vanessa rozando su piel con cuidado de no tocarla, tomo el mechón rebelde y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja.

-Wow tan real…

Suspiraba Isabella, sin saber que tanta verdad tenia, pues en ese momento Ferb se olvidaba del personaje y de la escamaras, en ese momento realmente sentía que ellos dos estaban solos…

-Bien detective…

Ferb se aparte rápidamente de ella al escuchar la voz de Buford al entrar en escena.

-¿Detective?

Cuestiona ella con voz herida, cayendo en cuanta de que la amabilidad del detective solo era porque sabía que ella era la ladrona.

-No…

-¿No?

-Si, lo soy pero…

-¿Pero que?... Detective… tiene algo que decir sobre mí…

-No…

Ella se levanto.

-Nos vemos… Detective…

-Date la vuelta dramáticamente y sigue caminando así…

Susurraba el director. Ella se levanto y le dirigió una última mirada y salió de ahí… Caminando dramáticamente…

-¿Así que era ella la sospechosa?

-Si…

Dijo sin pensar el detective algo herido mientras que una sonrisa maligna se formaba en el rostro del comisario.

-Corte, perfecto, descanso de 10 minutos…

Todos suspiraron dejando salir la tención.

-Has visto esas escenas… me derrito parece tan real…

Mencionaba Adyson mientras las demás asentían.

-Agh…

Decía Buford comiendo un emparedado de jamón.

-Buen trabajo Vanessa eres una "buena" villana…

-Supongo que está dentro de mí…

Dijo con ironía.

-Y Ferb también, nunca vi tanta química entre actores…

Ferb no dijo nada, mientras seguía viendo un punto vacio. El descanso termino y después de unos retoques al maquillaje y cambios de escenarios los personajes se acomodaron en sus lugares.

-Bien comenzamos a rodar la escena de…

Paro de hablar cuando sintió una gota de lluvia…

-Va a llover… creo que debemos parar…

Dijo Baljeet. Phineas lo pensó unos segundos.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir grabando…

Hablo Isabella.

-¿Que?

-Viene la escena en la que el comisario atrapa por su cuenta a Vanessa y la lluvia sería un gran extra…

Decía la chica señalando el guion…

-Excelente idea Isabella…

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en grabar la escena que era el clímax y también el final de la película. En esta parte el comisario tendía una trampa a Vanessa a la que había invitado a un almacén diciéndole que era de parte de él detective. La escena era tétrica el cielo nublado y amenazando en caer una tormenta.

-¿Ferb?

Gritaba la chica.

-¿Estás ahí?

Ella se sentía insegura y decidió salir pero cuando estaba a punto alguien la golpeo. Mientras tanto el protagonista se sentía desolado, se sentía enamorado pero inmediatamente sus sentimientos se veía opacados por su responsabilidad, pues tenía que atrapar a la mujer de la que se había enamorado aun sabiendo que ella era el enemigo…

-Ferb… has cara de dolido…

Le decía Phineas, pues Ferb tenía su "poker face" y el hizo su mejor intento.

-No, no, no Ferb cara de sufrimiento por amor… no cara de estoy haciendo del baño…

Ferb le ignoro y siguió su actuación, en eso le llego un mensaje del comisario que decia tener capturada al "ladrón sin rostro", asustado corre a su encontró en los almacenes abandonados cerca de los muelles, ellos se encuentran, el ve a la chica amarrada y comienza una pelea previamente bien ensayada.

-Tengo que atraparla, así mi reputación volverá…

Decía el comisario. La pelea se convirtió en una confesión de los sucios planes del comisario para atrapar al criminal y a si limpiar su nombre, utilizando a todos para sus planes que por la justicia, Pues el ladrón sin rostro, siempre se caracterizo por robar y dar a los pobres una especie de robín Hood moderno, por lo que los policías habían dejado de perseguirla de verdad pues no hacía nada malo sino ayudar a los demás, pero el comisario había manchado su nombre poniendo todo de cabeza para sus fines malvado, Siendo el comisario el verdadero villano de la película.

-Todos fuimos títeres…

-No podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, porque te matare…

El comisario saco un arma pero Ferb logro golpear al comisario tirándolo al junto al arma. La película casi llegaba a su fin siendo este en el que el rescata a Vanessa…

-Como que le falta algo…

Mencionaba Isabella…

-Que es…

-Un beso…

-¿Un beso?

Repitió estupefacto.

-Si, sería perfecto…

-Si, si, si, un beso…

Gritaban los demás atrás logrando convencer a Phineas…

-Corte…

Grito.

Todos pararon en seco.

-Vamos a cambiar la escena un poco…

-Que tanto…

Pregunto Vanessa aun atada y fastidiada de aprender diálogos.

-vamos a poner una escena de Beso…

Ferb abrió los ojos.

-¿tienen problema con eso?

-No… Creo que no…

Respondió Vanessa con indiferencia… Ferb solo levanto el pulgar, una parte del quería y otra estaba asustado. Quería pensarlo más para prepararse para besarla...

-Bien comenzamos…

No le dio tiempo de pensar. Ferb llego hasta Vanessa la desato y ambos se levantaron.

-Gracias...

Ferb no contesto nada, mientras que la lluvia comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, sus rostros se iban acercando que todo en él se volvió sensible ante su acercamiento sintiendo como los brazos de ella se enredaban y llegaban a su espalda, cómo el pecho de la chica se acercaba al de él y lentamente sus labios, el tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza… nunca había besado a nadie y no le molestaba para nada que Vanessa fuera la primera… Desde niño siempre había soñado que ella fuera la primera… Ella parecía tan tranquila… Probablemente ya tenía experiencia…. Con su novio… él se detuvo en seco lo cual sorprendió a Vanessa, Ferb recordó ese detalle y simplemente la alejo…

-Corte…

Grito Phineas.

-¿Qué pasa Ferb?

Las chicas que estaba conteniendo la respiración soltaron el aire al ver esa escena cortada de repente.

-Deben estar cansado hemos rodado tantas escenas quizás deberían descansar…

Dijo Isabella.

-Es cierto… Aunque vamos a perder el día de lluvia… en la escena…

-Bueno no importa, lo mejor es entrar rápido y mirar todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora…

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a meterse a la casa.

-Un beso en la lluvia… la cosa mas romántica…

Decía Ginger, mirando a Baljeet.

-Ni tanto…

Decía celosa Gretchen que no estaba nada contenta con esa escena.

Todos comenzaron a ver lo que tenían en la película en la cocina pues algunos ya tenían hambre mientras que Ferb se alejaba de ellos hasta llegar a la sala, no podía dejar de pensar en la escena del beso, le empezar a doler la cabeza de pensar tanto en ello, pero estaba asustado y molesto, no quería besar a Vanessa pues le venía a la cabeza imágenes de ella y su novio, ella era mayor que él y tenía mucha experiencia… y le dolía no ser el primero en muchas cosas, porque el realmente estaba enamorado de Vanessa, le paso durante unos segundos besar a alguien más, así quizás sería más fácil, pero recordó que lo intento alguna vez con algunas chicas pero no pudio evitar soltar el nombre de la castaña lo cual lo hacía imposible…

-Aquí estas… Te eh estado buscando Ferb…

Escucho la voz de Vanessa detrás de él.

-¿Que paso ahí?… ¿porque te detuviste?

Ferb no quería responder se sentiría avergonzado… "me detuve porque estabas a punto de darme mi primer beso… y que no me molestaba para nada eso porque siempre lo eh soñado desde que era niño… Pero me molesto la imagen que tenia de ti y de tu novio"

-Estaba cansado…

-No parecías cansado Ferb… Dime la verdad… Si no quieres dármelo a mí puedes usar un doble… como tu novia…

-No tengo novia…

-Oh… Pues bueno no veo el problema Ferb, tú eres de la clase de chico popular…

-No entiendo el punto…

-Que tú tienes que haber bes…

Vanessa se detuvo.

-No me digas que ese iba a ser tu primer beso…

Reflexiono Vanessa al recordar la escena. Ferb se altero un poco y se sintió atrapado literalmente, pues no podía ir a la cocina sin encontrarse a todos, ni tampoco a su habitación pues Vanessa estaba en las escalaras.

-Dime Ferb que fue lo que paso…

El se exalto y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrir la puerta al patio trasero aun sin importarle la lluvia tan intensa que había.

-¡Ferb, espera!

Se preocupo Vanessa y le siguió.

-¡Espera!…

Gritaba casi Vanesa pues la lluvia era demasiado fuerte que ya la había empapado por completo.

-¡Espera… que es lo que…!

El suelo estaba tan enlodado que su pie se hundió un poco en el lodo y tropezó.

-Auch…

Ferb noto eso y dudoso volvió y le tendió la mano, mano que ella rechazo.

-No Ferb, todavía que es tu culpa… ¿Sabes? No importa… Respóndeme que pasa…

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

Ferb no quería hablar más sin tener que decir la verdad, pero ella seguía queriendo saber… no deseaba mentir mas, no deseaba reprimirlo más…

-Te amo…

Ella silencio cualquier cosa que pudiera decir o pensar al escuchar las últimas palabras del chico… la lluvia era demasiado fuerte pero creyó escuchar bien…

-¿Qué?… Es verdad?

Ferb no decía nada…

-No es el momento de quedarse mudo Ferb…

Dijo con histeria…

-¿Es verdad…?

-Crees que mentiría en esta situación…

-Desde cuando…

Dijo Vanessa.

-Desde que éramos niño, pero que importa ahora… tú nunca sentiste nada…

Vanessa le miro, tanto tiempo él había escondido esos sentimientos… Ahora ella podía entender porque esa escena le ponía tan nervioso, se sintió mal por hacerle pasar ese mal rato, ella bajo la cabeza y el suspiro.

-Lo siento…

Dijo Ferb con voz arrepentida y al escuchar eso Vanessa no pudo reprimir una risita… ¿Ese niño era tonto?… Disculpares por tener esos sentimientos… Disculparse por amar… Ella levanto la cabeza y tomo su mano, el se incoo un poco, mientras ella se levantaba solo un poco para llegar hasta la cara del chico. Ferb experimento de nuevo las mariposas que ardían a pesar de la fría lluvia, pero esta vez no deseaba escapar, no quería, no sabía que consecuencias le traería, pero deseaba hacerlo, el tomo la iniciativa cuando miro el rostro de Vanessa tímido al acercarse, el llevo su mano libre a su rostro para después a su nuca y la fue acercando, ambos estaban empapados por completo pero eso poco les importo cuando sus labios se tocaron, ambos sintieron como si algo embonara bien, un choque de electricidad en su bocas que simplemente recorría todo su cuerpo brindándoles algo nuevo, inclusive para la misma Vanessa que nuca había sentido lo mismo con su novio, se separaron un poco para poder mover sus labios para descubrir que mas ese beso podía dar, abriendo un poco sus bocas, Vanessa quería hacer ese beso un poco más "extranjero", pero él se estremeció un poco ante el toque de sus lenguas y ella al sentir eso simplemente lo dejo como algo inocente, como debía ser un primer beso, ellos siguieron sintiendo sus labios, la sensación del agua en sus rostros y el calor sofocante que sentían en sus pechos, en sus corazones.

Ambos se fueron separando lentamente sin querer, después de ese largo beso… y abrieron poco a poco su ojos aunque aún estaban suficientemente cerca para sentir sus respiraciones tratando de estabilizar sus mentes y sus frenéticos latidos y lejos de pensar en separase y volver a la casa ambos se abrazaron, a pesar de la lluvia que los calaba hasta los huesos, se quedar así duran minutos que buscaban hacer horas. Comenzaron a notar que la lluvia terminaba y se separaron y se sonrieron, no había necesidad de decir algo que arruinara el momento.

-Quizás podamos aprovechar lo que queda del di… ¿Ferb, Vanessa?

Dijo Phineas sorprendido al ver que los dos estaban empapados…

-Como que ya están grandecitos para jugar en la lluvia ¿no?...

-Probablemente…

Fue lo único que dijo Ferb.

-Pero váyanse a dar una ducha de agua caliente, o se resfriaran…

Dijo Isabella preocupada por los dos.

Las grabaciones se pospusieron hasta el día siguiente.

-Acción…

Grito el director. El detective Ferb había desatado a Vanessa la ladrona conocida como "El ladrón sin rostro", de quien a primera vista se había enamorado a pesar de las adversidades que ese amor pudiese traer y a pesar de saber que era incorrecto, pero esa vez el detective y la ladrona se dieron el lujo de ser simples ciudadanos, se acercaron mientras cerraban los ojos y tocaron sus labios, y el shock de electricidad se volvió a sentir, como la primera vez y como las siguientes veces por el resto de sus vidas juntos.

-Corte y se imprime…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

El equipo saco 10 ;)

Fin.

…. ¿Y Perry?

Dormido, pues no tenía planeado que saliera aquí porque básicamente, no hubo necesario la "fuerza misteriosa" que saliera y se llevara lejos los inventos de Phineas y Ferb, se que esa no es razón suficiente paro no poner a Perry… pero no quería hacerlo más largo… y porque es mi fanfic… cuando hagan el suyo le ponen y le quitan lo que quieran ;)… ¬¬

*(Sobre de que iba a ir en un principio la película) Ya había mencionado algo parecido en un capitulo pero lo reutilice…. :D

Se acaba :3 es algo cursi pero bueno… también deseaba subirlo en 2 partes pero… no mejor no ;)

Si leíste toda la bazofia que escribí xD y llegaste hasta aquí pues te diré que tengo cuenta en Deviantart y subí un pequeño dibujo inspirado en la escena donde Ferb esta apunto de besar a Vanessa pero al final no , mi cuanta esta hasta debajo de mi perfil ;D


End file.
